surprise
by superpennyable
Summary: he thought only WOMEN were the only ones who could do this. but men? somethings not right. SLASH Ed/Greg Mpreg. guess which one? need co-writer. don't know rating yet. just put on k to be safe or t. gonna be a chapter story
1. Chapter 1

Surprise, surprise

AN: my first real fanfic. Please no flames. And don't really know how dead bodies smell. Just work with me people.

Ps: anyone who wants to co-work with me pm me. And tell me how to do it.

_No. this can't be. It just not possible. _He knew **women **could get this, but men? Something wrong with that. He thought he was sick, especially since he was vomiting all over the place Monday.

_What did I eat last night? _The leader of the SRU wondered as his stomach flipped over the sight of a dead body. The weird thing is that the only time he felt like this was on the first day on the job. The smell of the dead body left him vomiting left and right. Luckily, his friend (and now lover) Ed was there to calm him down.

_Ok, just got to calm down. This is the most important, and biggest mission, Team 1 has ever had. I can't get sick. _ He knew his method wasn't going to work because the last biggest mission he had, was the one that made him sick.

*psh* "Greg, you got to come in here and look at this." *psh* "Ok Eddie. I'm going in." _this better be important. _As he walked into the building, he felt himself starting to get nauseous. _ Don't smell anything sour. Oh god… _he covered his mouth to stop himself from vomiting when he finally smelt the sour, doughy smell of fresh blood. It work for a second before he found himself heaving on the floor.

* Meanwhile in the main office of the building*

"What the hell is taking Greg so long?" Ed wondered as he started to get impatient. He knew his lover knew about this building because this is the building where they first met _way _before they got into team one. He started to walk towards the entrance way when he heard someone heaving. He slowly walks, with his gun in his hand. *psh* "Greg, can you hear me?" *psh* Ed only heard the sound of… heaving? _Oh no. _ Just as he thought, when he walked around the corner, he saw the sight of Greg throwing up this morning's breakfast. (Which was perfectly made by yours truly)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, what are the side effects? _ Greg was looking up the rest of the side effects for this disease people called a pregnancy. He had a thermometer in his mouth because he had felt really hot. And he was sweating. When he went to cut the thermostat down, it was 77 degrees! _ Ok, something's wrong with this picture. Either I'm sick, or the thermostat's broken again. _And Eddie told him to stay at home, and that he got it. He can't **wait **till he goes back and see if he really kept his promise. So now he is, looking over the signs. _ Am I really pregnant? That's a stupid thing to name a blog. _ But he clicked it anyway. _ Let's see, morning sickness. _ Ok, he has been found** that** out. He just didn't know the other signs. _Ok next, food cravings._ He had eaten something out of the ordinary yesterday.

Greg started his day with his face on the floor. _ Owww, my head. Uh oh... _ his headache was soon followed by a trip to the bathroom. He have never felt this sick in his life. After he got rid of the foul taste of what had been breakfast, he wanted to fix a sandwich. _ Ok, what kind of sandwich do I want? _After a few seconds, he decided to eat whatever he want. So he went to get some bologna and cheese and bread. _Ok that's good. Now to eat it. _ He took a bite, and he didn't like it. _ Need some mustard, and some caramel._ So he grab those. And some other things.

*a few minutes later*

Finally, after tasting and trying** everything **in the house, he ended up eating 2 sandwiches. One was the one he was trying all the other stuff with. When he went to eat another bite after perfecting it, he nearly bit his finger. So he fixed another one. And after eating that one, he then realized what he had just eaten. "Holy crap. I must be really sick. Well, it tasted good. Let's see if I won't throw it back again"

And he didn't. Which he was actually really glad that he didn't have to feel horrible 2 hours later. _ Spiked tempeture. Ok, let me get my… oh yea. _He forgot he had it in his mouth while he was thinking about that. He took it out and saw that that his tempeture was… 102.1. "I HATE THIS SO MUCH!" Greg said as he took a pillow and screemed in the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: _ ok, work with me on this people. I'm not going to do a sex scene (face heats up) I just can't. That's the real reason I need a co-writer. But I just am going to do the part that leads up to it. If anyone wants to finish it, just send your document to me at destinyrules9o trust me people, this my first, so no flames. Oh, forgot to tell ya, this is how Greg _really _got pregnant. And it's a flashback. So once you stop seeing _this _I'm either finished, or waiting for someone to finish it for me. Try to keep it at rated t.

_Greg walked up into the bar, and asked for a drink. Ed was working on his files, and he hasn't been paying attention to him lately. So he snuck off to the bar, called a few friend, and decided to have a little fun…_

_AN: _ I know, I know. It wasn't very long, but here's where you, the viewer's come in. what do u think happened next. Email me, and the best one will get put in my next chapter. And I'll give you credit (not going to be like that person who keeps on stealing people's story's. and didn't give credit at all.) and so I will know it's from fanfic, put surprise: viewer's point of view. Thanks!


End file.
